GOATS!
by ryou-fire-angel777
Summary: HARRy POTTER! LEGENDS OF THE HIDDEN TEMPLE!! FINAL FANTASY! HOMESTAR RUNNER!! SONIC ROADKILL! WHAT MORE COULD YOU WANT???(and a very sad A/N)


THE RANDOM FIC STARRING ME, SARAH, AND A BUNCH OF OTHER GUYS!  
  
(Oh yes, due to a computer virus and a huge case of writer's block, I am forced to abandon all of my current fics. If you want to continue them, however, you have my permission to do so)  
  
That one guy(TWG): Hello, and welcome to another episode of LEGENDS OF THE HIDDEN TEMPLE!! Ok, over here we have our contestants, here to retrieve King Tut's staff! Ok we have the red Jaguars consisting of Jody and....hey where's Sarah?  
  
Jody: -_- check over in the temple. *Sarah is poking the Temple guards with a stick, bothering them about them not being able to get a better job*  
  
TWG: -_- Sarah!  
  
Sarah: huh? Oh right! *runs over by Jody*  
  
TWG: e_e; anyway..over at the Purple Parrots, we have...  
  
Jody: excuse me, but why Is King Tut's staff all the way here in Central America, and why do we have to find it?  
  
Olmec: umm.........  
  
Sarah: We're out of here! *her and Jody leave*  
  
TWG: well............umm... YOU!! *points to the Janitor* You are the new Red Jaguar member!  
  
Janitor: OH GOODY!!! *cow pops out of nowhere*  
  
Cow: Dairyworld?  
  
Olmec: nope!  
  
Cow: oh DARN IT!  
  
MEANWHILE.... Sonic: Hmm.......I'm gonna cross the street! ^_^  
  
Truck: BEEP BEEP!!!!  
  
Sonic: ohhh........shit... BAAAAAMMMMMM!!!  
  
Sarah: Hey Sarah check it out!  
  
Jody: you know what this means....  
  
Both: HEDGEHOG BURGERS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jody: I got the buns!  
  
Sarah: I got the spatula! *scoops Sonic off the road* BUN?  
  
Jody: *holds up bun while Sarah puts in the Hedgehog meat*  
  
Both: *eat the burgers* ^____________^  
  
Jody: Hey check out that house!  
  
Sarah; let's go!  
  
*they go and open the door and find a bishojo marzipan and Bishounen Homsar *BEEP!!!*  
  
Both: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *run away VEERRY fast to Jody's house*  
  
Strong Brothers: *come out of nowhere and look at their yaoi pic on the computer*  
  
Strong Bad: O_O WHO DREW THIS!!!  
  
Strong Sad: O_O AHHHH!!! *passes out*  
  
Strong Mad: *is confused*  
  
*Jody and sarah walk in*  
  
Strong Bad: WHO DREW THIS!!!!  
  
Jody: What? *sees the yaoi pic* AHHHH!! O_O *goes into the dark corner, muttering something about goats*  
  
Strong Bad: What's her problem?  
  
Sarah: She's like that when she sees....*sees the pic* O_O *joins Jody in the dark corner, also muttering about goats*  
  
Strong Sad: *wakes up* beep beep beep.....gaaaaaaaaaaaah *joins Jody and Sarah in the dark corner, muttering about the goats*  
  
Strong Bad: The Cheat!  
  
The Cheat: HUTTAH!  
  
Strong Bad: look at this!  
  
The Cheat: O_O *joins Jody, Sarah, and Strong Sad in the dark corner, muttering, in cheat talk , about the freakin goats*  
  
French Announcer guy from Spongebob: one hour later..  
  
Jody: so....where do we go now?  
  
Sarah: CARNIVALLLL!!!! *they go to carnival*  
  
Toad: Hello! And welcome to Time ova carnival! If you know what ride you would like to ride, press OOOOOOOONNNNEEE!!!!*eyes bug out* If you know the name of the food you would like to crap out later, press TTTTWWWWWWOOOOOOOO!!!!!*eyes bug out again* If you know the price of admission, press THREEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
Sarah: one dead body, eh? *finds harry Potter's body and head*  
  
Ron: NOT SO FAST!!  
  
Hermione: We're gonna bring Harry back to life! *everyone suddenly appears in some weird building with a Hardee's star pentagram on the floor*  
  
???: So, neo, you want to know more about the Matrix?  
  
Sarah: hey look! It's Cowboy Curtis!!  
  
Jody: Yah! It is!!  
  
Cowboy Curtis: No don't call me that I was in the matrix I'm cool noww!!! aaaaaaahhhhhhh..*runs away*  
  
Strong Sad: That was weird...  
  
Genie: *to hermione* what do you want, sexy thing?  
  
Hermione: Bring Harry Potter back to life! *harry's head and body start to float around while the song "Voodoo" by Godsmack starts playing*  
  
Sarah: *in phony british accent* I LIKE THIS SONG!  
  
Strong bad: o_O wha.....?  
  
Harry: I'm bloody BOCK!! *walks over to Jody and starts to hit on her*  
  
Jody: -_- get the hell away from me! *sets him on fire*  
  
Ron: damn...he's dead...  
  
Hermione: let's go *her and Ron leave*  
  
Jody: well THAT'S over!  
  
Strong Bad: umm.....  
  
Strong sad: *holds up a razor* I'VE HAD ENOUGH!! *kills himself*  
  
Sarah: *brings him back to life*  
  
Strong Sad: dammit!!! *turns into Sanoshi*  
  
Sarah: WOW!! *begins making out with Sanoshi*  
  
Strong Bad: HEY!! Why can't I do that  
  
*suddenly all the background goes white*  
  
Strong Bad: um...what just happened?  
  
Jody: I got writer's block, and that means the story can't continue until I'm out of this...*gets everyone coffee as they sit down at a table and talk*  
  
Fench anouncer dude: five hours later.....  
  
Sarah: *finds a bowl on the table*  
  
Jody: Hey what's that?  
  
Sarah: hmm... looks like clear jello! *sticks her head in*  
  
Jody: *does likewise to find a 16 year old Snape doing his OWLS* Sarah: hey haven't we seen this somewhere?  
  
Jody:....nope..  
  
Snape: *walks outside to find James Potter and Sirius Black*  
  
Sarah: *drools at the sight of Sirius Black*  
  
James: *flips Snape upside down with magic, showing Snape's underwear*  
  
Jody: Oh, no I know what happens next...  
  
James: *pulls down Snape's underwear*  
  
All: O_O;;;  
  
Sarah: *blushes and passes out*  
  
Jody: *feels someone from outside trying to rip her arm off* O_O  
  
Sanoshi: ........who are you?  
  
Snape: *tries to rip Jody's arm off*  
  
Jody: O_O LET GO OF ME!!!! *sets Bolt 2 on Snape*  
  
Snape: *sizzle sizzle*  
  
Sarah: *wakes up* JODY!! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!!  
  
Jody: he tried to KILL ME!  
  
Sarah: oh...  
  
Sanoshi: *turns back into Strong Sad*  
  
Sarah: Aw man!  
  
Strong Sad: hmm....*picks up the Millennium Ring, that had seemed to come out of nowhere, and puts it on, and is possessed by Yami Bakura*  
  
Yami Bakura: BWAHAHAHAHA!! I have found a new....wait a minute...this isn't right! Where's Ryou!  
  
Jody: What's wrong, Yami B? Not good enough for ya, you evil git? Yami B: I HAVE ELEPHANT FEET FOR GOD'S SAKE!!  
  
Strong Sad: *regains control and takes off the ring* woah..that was weird..*takes the ring and throws it like a frisbee* HEY, IT'S A FRISBEE!  
  
Yami B: NO IT'S NOT YOU DUMBASS!!!!! *flies off to who knows where*  
  
*Tellah and Kefka come out of nowhere*  
  
Tellah: Great, Kefka you spoony dumbass, you've gotten us lost AGAIN!!  
  
Kefka: no I haven't. I know exactly where we are!  
  
Tellah: and where would that be?  
  
Kefka: In the middle of nowhere!  
  
Tellah: *sigh* Kefka you spoony moron! Hey! There's some people over there!  
  
Jody: Hey look over there!  
  
Tellah: Excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be spoony bards, would you?  
  
Jody: nope  
  
Sarah: No  
  
Strong Sad:......*doesn't say a word cause he knows he's a bard*  
  
Strong Bad: nada  
  
The Cheat: MEH!  
  
Tellah: good! If you were bards, we'd have to rip off your testicles and shove them down your throat!  
  
Jody: um...excuse me, but me and Sarah don't have...well you know ...  
  
Tellah: YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!! Anyway, do you have any idea where we are?  
  
Sarah: NOPE!  
  
Kefka: You wouldn't happen to have a chili cheese burrito, would you?  
  
Jody: um... I don't think so... Kefka: PHOOEY!  
  
Jody: Man, I'm getting really tired! I think I will end this fic now!  
  
*cow pops out of nowhere*  
  
Cow: Dairyworld?  
  
All: NO!!  
  
Cow: oh DARN IT!  
  
Sarah: How do we conclude this fic?  
  
Tellah:.......LET'S DANCE!!  
  
Strong Bad: *brings in a stereo, and pushes play*  
  
Stereo: DO THE MARIO!! SWING YOUR ARMS FROM SIDE TO SIDE,.....  
  
*all Dance*  
  
Hamster: THE END!  
  
I own nothing I tell you! NOTHING!! NOTHING!!! 


End file.
